She Lived: Short Stories
by fictionfrek101
Summary: Everything that you miss in the stories. Starring everyone from Padme to Mayla to Lena, taking place everywhere from Hoth to Naboo to Malasta. Everything from the serious to romantic to funny stories never seen before, you name it it's here
1. Catfight

Before I start I would like to say welcome to the _She Lived: Short Stories_. Let me tell you how things will work.

* * *

I'll post the summary and everything of the next, as well as upcoming, stories on the she lived website. Now I sometimes might decide to not post the story that the website says is next next.

Now of course there'll be times when I can't think of something to write. Let it be known that all suggests for plots of these stories are welcome. More often than not, I'll use the idea.

Now there may be time where I center on a character for a lot of stories in a row, but don't worry I'm trying to cover all characters.

Now from this point on you **must** have read the entire series up to chapter 9 of episode 8. And if there are spoilers I will warn you.

And lastly (I know this is corny) but to tell you which characters will the short you're reading centers around I will have (believe it or not) "opening titles". There's this song that describes every episode in the series called _I learned from you_.

Ok shutting up and here is _Catfight_.

* * *

**SPOILER FOR EPISODE 8 CHAPTER 9! ****SPOILER FOR EPISODE 8 CHAPTER 9! ****SPOILER FOR EPISODE 8 CHAPTER 9! ****SPOILER FOR EPISODE 8 CHAPTER 9! ****SPOILER FOR EPISODE 8 CHAPTER 9! ****SPOILER FOR EPISODE 8 CHAPTER 9! ****SPOILER FOR EPISODE 8 CHAPTER 9!

* * *

**

How did Mayla and Luke hook up? That's what you want to know? Well it's a complicated and dramatic story. A catfight if you would.

It wasn't very easy for them at first. Nobody thought it was a good idea. And Amber and Lando were furious, especially because of when they hooked up.

Let's see, now how did that one begin? Oh I remember!

The drama really started about a couple hours before Lena Skywalker was born. But when they fell in love started before that.

You see it all began about 3 months before Lena was born...

* * *

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know

* * *

_

**Luke Skywalker

* * *

**

_I didn't r__ealize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

* * *

_

**Mayla Rekin

* * *

**

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'

* * *

_

**Amber Larkin

* * *

**

_There's no__ question, that's a lesson,__ I learned from you

* * *

__**Catfight **_

Year: 6 ABY

_After Amber talked to Mayla after she broke up with Lando..._

Mayla went into her room and sat on her bed.

She looked at a holo of her and Amber, then one of her and Luke.

"What have I done? I shouldn't have broken up with Lando just because I'm in love with Luke." Mayla thought. "I must be crazy to think that we could happen. What are you thinking Mayla; he's in love with and dating your best friend. You have to be the good friend and step aside and watch from the sidelines. They love each other; Amber's the one for Luke, not you. These feelings will disappear... hopefully."

Mayla cried herself to sleep, knowing that she could never have Luke and keep her friendship with Amber.

_3 months later__ –Before Luke talked to Padmé..._

Luke didn't know what to do.

He loved Amber; she was the love of his life. But lately something was missing, they were distant. And what was worse was that his thoughts started to drift back to Mayla.

He knew he had to make a choice. But who?

He loved both girls and didn't want to lose either of them.

He knew that if he broke up with Amber and went with Mayla, Amber would never forgive them, and they would both lose a great friendship.

But if he stayed with Amber he would lose a part of him forever, and always wonder what if?

How do you choose between the love of your life and the girl of your dreams?

He sighed. He knew his heart would always belong to Mayla.

Even though he would lose Amber's friendship, Mayla might not. After all, the girls had been best friends for 11 years.

_After Lena was born..._

Luke had talked to his mother. Luke had asked her whether he should take a big step with Amber. Padmé might have thought that this step was forward, but really he was asking about a step back to friends.

"She's beautiful Padmé." Mayla said.

"Thanks." The parents said.

"Um, Amber can I speak to you privately?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Amber said.

The pair went up onto the balcony.

_On the balcony..._

For a while either said anything, they just stared out at Coruscant.

Then Luke sighed, he had to say it.

"We have to talk." Both said at the same time.

They both laughed nervously.

"You go first." Amber said.

"No, you. I can wait." Luke said.

"Ok." Amber sighed. "Luke I think we should break up."

Luke was shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"I know we've had fun, but we're both 25, and I think it's time for us to get serious. And I know that even though it's fun, we're not supposed to be." Amber said.

"Amber, you don't know how much I agree. In fact I was kinda going to break it off too. So let's make this a clean break. No hard feelings about anyone else we date?"

"I couldn't agree more."

The friends had a friendly hug then went back.

_Later that day –On the Jedi Temple roof..._

Luke had told everyone that they had broken up. But instead of being happy Leia told Luke to rethink it over.

Luke sat on the roof of the Jedi temple. He had built a secret passageway to the roof and told only Mayla and Amber about it.

The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful red, pink and orange.

He sensed someone coming.

"What are you doing up here Mayla?" He asked as Mayla sat down next to him.

"I came to see you." Mayla said. "Amber told me what happened."

He sighed.

"Did I do the right thing?" Luke asked looking at the sky.

"I can't tell you. Only your heart knows who you love. No one else can tell you, not even your head." Mayla said.

Luke sighed and looked at Mayla.

"Mayla, there's something I need to tell you." Luke said.

At that moment Amber came up, but neither noticed her. She had come looking for Mayla.

She stopped and quietly listened to the two.

"What?" Mayla asked.

"You know how I said the reason I broke up is because I don't really love Amber?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's another reason."

"What?"

"I'm in love with someone else." Luke said.

"Who?" Mayla asked.

Luke looked in Mayla's eyes and Mayla knew... as did Amber.

"Me?" Mayla asked a little frightened.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you should know. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Luke said.

Mayla sighed and put her head down.

"I've got to admit, the reason I broke it off with Lando were the same reasons. I love you too." Mayla said with tears in her eyes.

"Then what's stopping us?" Luke asked.

He started to lean in towards her and she did the same.

Amber stepped back. She was heartbroken, how could they do this to her?

Amber ran back into the temple.

Just when Luke and Mayla were about to kiss, Mayla pulled back.

"How's about the fact that you just broke up with my best friend? Amber would be heartbroken." Mayla said.

"But we said that it didn't matter who we dated." Luke said.

"Amber wouldn't care, but if it was me you were dating... Luke, Amber holds grudges. Do you know what she could do?" Mayla asked.

What they didn't know was that, as they agreed to hold off for a month before they dated, Amber was doing something. She was telling Lando everything, including why Mayla broke up with him.

_2__ weeks later..._

Well to sum up the past 2 weeks Lando refused to talk to anyone, Amber refused to talk to Luke, Amber and Mayla had their biggest fight in history with some nasty things in it, and when Padmé discovered what happened she slapped Luke upside the head.

Then Luke and Mayla, having enough of this, decided to go out to actually see if they would work out or if this was just a big mess that wasn't worth it.

_Amber and Mayla's __apartment..._

Mayla was getting ready and Amber was watching at the frame of Mayla's bedroom door.

"So you're really going to do this?" Amber asked.

"Yes, so you'll just have to deal with it." Mayla said putting on her earrings.

"I still can't believe that you'd do this to me."

Mayla stopped and turned to her.

"Fine! You're right! I'm doing a horrible thing to you! I'm the little bitch that decided to go out with your ex 2 weeks after you two broke up!" Mayla said, then she calmed down a bit and said, "But after all I've been through, don't I deserve a little happiness?"

"Don't you dare pull that one on me Mayla Rekin! Don't you dare! I know you've been through some horrible things. And I understand, I too have been through some bad things. But don't you dare turn that around on me and tell me that you've hurt worse, and are allowed to cause me more pain. Because you are not entitled to hurt me!" Amber said.

Amber and Mayla just angrily stared to each other.

As if on cue Luke knocked on the door to pick up Mayla.

_Later_...

It was getting late, but Amber still paced the apartment angrily.

"I still can't believe she'd do that! I mean after all I've done for her and-"

Amber stopped.

"And after all she's done for me." Amber said in a whisper.

Her head suddenly flooded with memoires of the good times they had had together.

All the smiles, the tears, the hugs, the laughs, the angry words, the shouts, the screams, the advice, the help, the comfort, the joy it all came.

Amber had taught Mayla many things, and Mayla did the same.

Mayla had been there when no one else had.

Mayla had been her comfort, the shoulder to cry on, her teacher, her student, her faith, her hope, her joy, her friend, her best friend.

Mayla was the sister Amber never had.

Mayla had helped her through some of the most difficult parts of her life.

Amber remembered how hard it had been for her when Mayla left to be a Jedi. There was a piece of her missing.

Amber knew that Mayla had been heartbroken when Luke had asked Amber out first. Mayla knew what Amber was feeling.

Amber knew that Mayla didn't want to hurt her, she was just following her heart.

How could Amber be mad at Mayla for doing the right thing?

Suddenly she had a force vision of what was going on outside.

* * *

_"So here we are." Luke said as he and Mayla come up to the apartment door._

_"Yeah, here we are." Mayla said._

_The two looked at each other and it seemed like they were going to kiss._

_But Mayla put her head down and said, "Luke, listen I had a wonderful time tonight. I haven't felt that way in years. Not since I had my family with me. But, with this whole Amber situation, I think that I should sort that out before we do that. I don't want to hurt Amber, and it's killing me that I am. I just don't__ think that I should make it worse." _

_"I understand." Luke said.

* * *

_

Amber smiled.

Then she said through the force to both of them, "Go for it."

* * *

_Luke and Mayla looked at each other._

_"Did you hear-" Luke asked._

_Mayla nodded._

_Then they both smiled and shared their first kiss.

* * *

_

The vision ended and the door opened.

Amber turned around to face Mayla.

Amber smiled and then Mayla did.

Then Mayla ran to Amber and hugged her.

Even though neither said a word, both knew that they forgave each other.

The girls were no longer fighting, and would never fight like that again.

After all, that's what sisters are for, right?

* * *

Ok there's Catfight. Did you guys like it? I'll be satisfying my desires with this until Episode 8 is off hiatus.

* * *

Here's the preview for the next story: Home Sweet Home.

Title: **Home Sweet Home**

Summary: Everything seems right in Luke and Mayla's relationship, they trust each other and have no secrets. But when Anakin tricks Mayla into going to her home planet with them, everyone discovers that's not the case. And Mayla is forced to reveal her secrets, show everyone her former home and face herpersonal demons.

Main Characters: Luke, Anakin and Mayla

Secondary Characters: Amber, Obi-Wan, Padmé and 2 new people

Cameos: Mace, Lando, Lena, Kaymerin, Padmé (Solo), Leia, Han, R2, 3PO and Chewie

Year: 7 ABY (3 months after Lena was born)

During /Between Episode(s): Episodes 7 & 8

Companying Song: _Better Days (Faith Hill version)_

Rating: T: For mild strong language

* * *

Also, I need a hard to recognize language, and I've narrowed it down to Portuguese, Turkish, Italian and Swedish. I'm leaning more towards Italian and Portuguese, but vote for which one you want. (It's for a future short).

Also, if I were to open a contest for the shorts where you write a short story, would you enter?

And lastly, I'm having troubles finding people for who pose as the characters Cindra, Cyrus, Amy, Emilie, Rachel, Markus, Terin, Kaymerin and Taylor. Who do you picture for them. I really need pictures for Taylor, Terin, Kaymerin, Markus and (in the future) Amy. Who do you suggest?

* * *

See you next short. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Three quick notes before you read, this is the point in time where Padmé's the newly elected senator of Coruscant. That is before she was elected chancellor (or before any chancellor in the new republic). So don't be confused when she's called senator.

I've also changed the song for this short to the heart never forgets.

And lastly you know how I made up the last name Rekin (Re-k-in) and I used it because it sounded Star Warsy? Yeah well, it turns out it is a Star Wars names. I was rereading Episode 5, and check out chapter 5.

I mean what are the odds! I didn't realize this until now! Did anyone else notice it? If you do reread the chapter and still don't see it ask me about it.

* * *

"I still don't get why anyone won't tell me where we're going." Mayla said to Amber as the two packed for a mission.

"Hey, I wasn't even told where we are going. Only Masters Skywalker, Kenobi, the grandmaster and Padmé know where we're going." Amber said.

"Why didn't they tell you?"

"They thought that I'd tell you. But I can tell you that Anakin didn't want you to come."

"He didn't?"

"Yeah. He didn't think you'd be able to handle it." Amber said.

"HE WHAT! WHY THAT-" Mayla said.

Amber smiled as Mayla began to rant. The fact was Amber did know where they were going, and everyone knew that Mayla would refuse to go if she knew.

_The next day..._

Everyone (Han, Leia, Lena, newborn Padmé Solo, newborn Kaymerin, Mace, Lando, R2, 3PO and Chewie) was saying goodbye to the group. But Padmé (Skywalker was a little reluctant to leave Lena behind.

"So, Leia, remember, if Lena starts to-" Padmé started.

"Mom! Relax! I get it! You've gone over this about a hundred times already. Han and I are perfectly capable to take care of my little sister." Leia said.

"I know, but-" Padmé said.

"Padmé, relax." Anakin said coming to them laughing at Padmé's nervousness.

"What's so funny?" Padmé asked.

"You are so nervous. You shouldn't be." Anakin said. "Lena will be safe with Han and Leia. Let me remind you that they too have children now."

"He's right. I'm sure that Han can handle 3 kids under the age of 4 months." Luke said coming up to them.

"Oh sure, that thought makes me feel much better." Padmé sarcastically said.

"Don't listen to Luke." Mayla said coming up and swatting Luke in the back of the head. Then he put his arm around her shoulders while she put her arm around his back. Then she continued, "He doesn't know what he's doing."

Padmé, Anakin and Leia walked away leaving the couple alone.

"So," Mayla said turning to face Luke. Mayla put both hands on his chest as Luke wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "Are you sure you can't tell poor little me where we're going?"

"You know I can't." Luke said.

"Oh really? You're absolutely, 100 percent sure that you can't tell me? As you know I am willing to do anything to know. And I mean anything." Mayla seductively said getting closer and closer to Luke with every word.

"Yes, I'm sure." Luke said.

"Well then." Mayla said.

And with that, she pushed Luke away into a pillar and walked towards the ship.

* * *

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'

* * *

_

**Mayla Rekin

* * *

**

_I thought that I knew all I need to know

* * *

_

**Luke Skywalker

* * *

**

_I didn't r__ealize that somewhere inside me

* * *

_

**Anakin Skywalker

* * *

**

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

* * *

_

**Padmé Skywalker

* * *

**

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

* * *

_

**Amber Larkin

* * *

**

_I learned from you that I do not crumble

* * *

_

**Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

**

_I learned that strength is something you choose

* * *

_

**Jo****nathon Penin

* * *

**

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'

* * *

_

**Matthew Penin

* * *

**

_There's no__ question, that's a lesson,__ I learned from you

* * *

_

_**Home Sweet Home**_

Year: 6 ABY (2 months after Lena is born)

"I still can't believe you took me here!" Mayla said angrily as the group entered the Malasta castle.

They where going to meet the newly elected governor. Rumour was that the governor was elected so that when the alliance came to the planet he would take over as senator. None of the group was sure of his name, except Padmé.

"Oh calm down Mayla. It's not that bad." Obi-Wan said.

"Not that bad! May I remind you that this was where my family was murdered before my eyes?" Mayla said.

"But this was also where you were born and raised." Padmé said.

"This was where I was sold into slavery." Mayla said.

"This is where-" Amber started to say.

"Give it a rest you guys. You're not going to win this fight." Luke said.

"And of all the people I thought you'd understand why I don't want to be here." Mayla said to Anakin.

"I was opposed to it. I didn't want you to come." Anakin said.

"Here we are." Luke said as they came to a desk with a girl sitting at it.

"I'll handle this." Padmé said.

Padmé walked up to the girl.

The girl looked up and said, "Boa tarde. Como posso ajudá - lo?"

Padmé got a confused look and said, "I'm sorry?"

"Quais?" The girl said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you're saying."

"Eu não entendo." The girl said.

Padmé turned to the others and asked, "Does anyone know what she's saying?"

Everyone (but Mayla) shook their heads.

Mayla sighed clearly annoyed.

"Let me handle this." Mayla said as Padmé stepped aside.

"Você terá de perdoar lhes. Eles não sabem sobre Malasta da segunda língua. Temos uma reunião com o governador. Isto é grande mestre Jedi Anakin Skywalker, o senador de Coruscant Padmé Skywalker, Jedi Mestres Luke Skywalker, Amber Larkin e eu Jedi Mestre Mayla Candayla Rekin." Mayla said fluently and flawlessly.

"Oh sim. Acabamos esperando vocês todos. Por favor, tome um assento enquanto eu começá - lo." The girl replied.

"Obrigado." Then Mayla turned to the others and said annoyed, "Sit and she'll get the governor."

When the group sat down Luke asked, "What's wrong?"

"Next time you go to an unfamiliar planet, research it enough to know whether you need 3PO." Mayla said.

"We're sorry. Next time we'll do a little more research." Padmé said.

"I never knew you knew another language Mayla." Amber said.

"20 years ago a planet in a neighbouring system's sun died out. Everyone had to leave the planet or die. And a bunch of the people came here. And my mother was a doctor and I helped her out. Over the time I learned the language and now I can speak it fluently." Mayla said.

"So what did you and the girl say?" Anakin asked.

"Sorry, you didn't tell me where we were going so I don't tell you what we were saying." Mayla said.

The door opened and the group stood up.

Padmé stepped forward and greeted the governor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Senator Skywalker." The governor said.

"Pleasure's all mine governor-" Padmé said not knowing his name.

But before he could say his name-

"Jonathon Penin?" Mayla said interrupting.

"Mayla Rekin?" The governor said shocked.

Mayla ran to him and the two shared a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Mayla asked.

"Last time I checked I lived here."

"It's good to see you again."

"Sorry to interrupt but you know each other?" Padmé asked.

The two turned to look at the group (Anakin was holding Luke back by his hood).

"Oh sorry. Everyone this is Jonathon Penin, he's an old friend of mine. John this is everyone, Padmé Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my best friend Amber Larkin, my mentor Anakin Skywalker and my boyfriend Luke Skywalker." Mayla said.

"Pleased to meet you all." John said.

"Pleasure. Now maybe we should get to business." Padmé said.

Padmé, Obi-Wan, Amber and Luke went with John to talk about joining and everything. But Anakin and Mayla stayed behind so that it wasn't so crowded in John's office. Plus Mayla and Anakin needed to talk.

"Anakin, can you tell me why exactly we brought so many Jedi?" Mayla asked.

"Mayla." Anakin said. "I think you already know."

"So it's true then. He really is a-"

Anakin nodded.

"I just thought that was a story." Mayla said.

"No. And you know then why we have to find him." Anakin said.

Mayla sighed.

"Well at least you'll see a familiar face." Anakin said trying to cheer Mayla up.

"But remember the costs. You know what we'll have to do to find him. And anyways what if he's moved on? What if he doesn't want to be a Jedi?" Mayla said.

"We'll never know unless we find him." Anakin said.

Just then the others came back out.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Padmé said.

Then John left.

"So?" Anakin asked his wife.

"Jonathon will be taking us to his home town tomorrow." Padmé said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"It's an old tradition here. You take someone you want to make a deal with to your home for one day so that they know a bit about you before trusting you." Mayla said. "So where is he living these days?"

"When he isn't at the palace he lives where he grew up." Amber said.

"As in my old hometown?" Mayla asked.

"He said your house is still next door to his." Amber said.

"He didn't tell us which part he lives in though. Where did you two grow up? I hear the regions are in groups." Padmé said.

"You heard right. In the north are the rich people, the south is poor, the east is smart, and the west is the warfare ones." Mayla said.

"Warfare?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The ones who jump into action without really thinking about the after effects." Mayla clarified.

"Oh, so the people like Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Now we have to get to the hotel and check in because we're getting up at 3:00." Padmé said.

"3? I don't think sleeping beauty will wake that early." Mayla said looking over at Amber and Luke.

"I don't sleep that late!" Amber said.

"I was talking about Luke." Mayla said.

"Hey!" Luke said.

"Like father, like son." Padmé muttered.

_3:00 __AM__ –Mayla, Amber and Luke's hotel room..._

Mayla and Amber woke up to the annoying buzzer on the alarm clock Amber had packed. The girls always used it on trips, but Mayla always got so annoyed by it that Amber had to hide the clock during the day or Mayla would probably break it.

Mayla took her shower and got dressed first, and then Amber did while Mayla attempted to wake Luke up. Luke didn't wake by the time Amber was done and both girls were ready Luke still hadn't woken.

"What are we going to do?" Amber asked.

Both girls looked at each other. Then they both grabbed Luke's blanket (which he had fallen asleep on top of).

"One." Amber whispered.

"Two." Mayla whispered.

"THREE!" The girls yelled.

On three they pulled the blanket and Luke ended up on the floor.

_About 10 minutes later –At the lobby of the hotel..._

Luke and the girls found everyone else very tired and ready to go. They also looked like they were going to fall over asleep at any minute.

"I still don't get why we have to be this early." Luke said.

"It's because we have to get to the village before sunrise. When they say you spend a day with a person they mean sunrise to sunset. And sunrise is at 5:17 today and the village is two hours away. Now Mayla and I will get the ride while you all stay here." John said.

John and Mayla went together outside to get the ride leaving the others behind. The reason John had picked Mayla was so that the two old friends could talk again after all those years (everybody knew that).

"So did Mayla tell you where we're going? The north, south, east or west?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. She didn't tell us. But I think I know where we're going." Amber said.

"Where then?" Luke asked.

"The west. Trust me, I've known her for 11 going on 12 years, she's from the west." Amber said.

"No, I once had a physician during my reign as queen who had a boyfriend that was a Rekin, but I doubt he is closely related to her, anyways, they were rich. If Mayla's a Rekin she's from the north. Besides you can tell she acts like a former rich girl." Padmé said.

"I didn't know that you knew another Rekin." Anakin said.

"Well now you do." Padmé said.

"Those are good theories but I am 100 percent sure that Mayla is from the east. She's too smart not to be." Luke said.

As the group discussed where Mayla had come from Anakin stayed silent. He knew where Mayla had come from, (not surprising considering that he had gone to Mayla's to collect her for the Sith back as Vader). And Mayla had gone to him yesterday and made him swear not to tell.

"Look, I think we can agree on one thing." Obi-Wan said. "Mayla's not from the south."

"Definitely." Luke said.

Just then John and Mayla came back.

"Well let's get going, it's a long drive." John said.

_About 2 __hours later –Getting close the village..._

The group (except John, Mayla and Anakin) had no idea which direction they were going. And Mayla refuse to speak to anyone.

Everyone except Mayla, John, Anakin and Padmé had fallen asleep again.

"So where are we going?" Padmé asked the two trying to get some answers.

"To where the pair of us grew up." John said.

"I know that. I mean what city and what direction?" Padmé asked.

"That's not important." Mayla said trying to get off the topic.

"Mayla, we're going to find out eventually its better we hear it from you." Padmé said.

Mayla sighed.

"You're right." Mayla said.

"Mayla, are you sure you want to tell her?" John asked.

"Its better she find out as soon as possible. That way she'll have time to... _cope_." Mayla said.

"Cope?" Padmé asked.

Mayla sighed.

"We grew up in a small village called Rayvin." Mayla said. The she sighed and painfully said, "It's the farthest south you can go before the rapists and murderers."

"This is a joke right?" Padmé asked looking around at Mayla, John and Anakin (who was standing not that far off from them).

Nobody said a thing. Mayla just turned away in embarrassment and shame.

"Oh." Padmé said. "Mayla I'm sorry. I just never would have guessed that you were from the-"

"From the what?" Luke asked asked as he, Amber and Obi-Wan came up to them. "You know where she comes from?"

"She just told me." Padmé said.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé looked at Mayla for permission, and Mayla nodded.

"Rayvin." Padmé said.

"Rayvin?" Amber asked. "But Mayla that's a village in the south."

Mayla turned away and said, "I know."

The realization really hit the group; Mayla was poor, really poor.

The group went separate ways because they were close to the village. That is all except Luke and Mayla.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked to Mayla's turned back.

Mayla turned to face him.

"Because I didn't want you to judge me... Like you're going to do now." Mayla said. "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

All Luke did in response was walked over to Mayla, pushed back a stray peace of hair out of Mayla's face and kissed her.

The meaning was clear; Luke wasn't going to judge her because of where she was from.

_Not too long later..._

They made it to the village a little bit before the sunrise.

The people who weren't familiar with the area looked around in shock, surprise, disappointment? Well there really isn't a word to describe it.

Mayla was obviously embarrassed and didn't speak until they got to the city gate where there was a surprise.

"We had it put in after the emperor died. We were almost fined by the empire because of it. But they are so helpless that they decided it would cost them more than they would receive if they took it down." John explained.

Tears started to fill Mayla's eyes when she saw it. She didn't know if they were happy or sad tears, she decided that it was both.

The group was also surprised. It was so simple yet so moving.

All it was was a plaque on the gate. It said:

_Home of the resting place of the hero, Nikkia Sasha Rekin. The selfless angel that was willing to give anything to protect her family and friends, including her life. May you be forever remembered for your sacrifice, and rest in peace._

"John, thank you." Mayla said.

"Oh, it wasn't my idea." John said.

"But then whose idea was it?" Mayla asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." John said before opening the gate. Then he continued, "Now keep an eye out, you never know when your pocket will get picked. Although that hasn't been much of a problem since Mayla left, am I right." John finished nudging Mayla.

"What does he mean by that?" Luke asked as Mayla blushed.

"Mayla is one of the best pickpockets around." John said.

Mayla hit John on the arm.

"Well that explains a lot." Amber said in a knowing voice.

The group made their way through the town. People were less interested in the Skywalkers and Jedi than they were about Mayla having come back. This attention caused Mayla to pull her hood over her head.

Soon enough they made their way to a small home that seemed like the only one around which made everyone (except Anakin, Mayla and John) wonder where Mayla's home was.

"Here we are, home sweet home." John said. "Mayla, perhaps you and Anakin should stand in the back. I didn't exactly tell my family about you guys coming."

Mayla and Anakin complied and then John knocked on the door.

For a few minutes no one answered, so John knocked again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" They heard an annoyed voice say from inside.

The door opened to reveal a man about a year younger than John.

The two men were complete opposites. John was lean, pale, and a little shorter than average, with neat sun blonde hair and gray eyes. But the man who answered the door was fit, toned, almost as tall as Anakin, with brownish black hair and amber eyes.

The man appeared to not notice the people with John.

"Jonathon, have you any idea what time it is?" The boy asked.

"Matthew, I have a deal to close today." Jonathon said.

"Oh, sorry." Matthew said just noticing the others. "Welcome, I'm Jonathon's brother Matthew and this is our home."

"Pleased to meet you." Padmé said shaking Matthew's extended hand. "I'm Padmé Skywalker senator of Coruscant."

"I know, I've seen pictures of you about a million times. You are after all John's idol." Matthew said.

John elbowed his brother and said in a low voice, "Shut up."

Padmé tried not to laugh and said, "Don't worry, apparently I'm the idol and inspiration to become a senator for about half the senate."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to remind the trio that the Jedi was still standing there.

"Oh sorry, I almost forgot. These are Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, my son, and Amber Larkin." Padmé said.

"Pleased to meet you all." Matthew said to them all.

For some reason that she didn't know, Amber found herself trying to impress Matthew somewhat. The man seemed to draw her, especially his eyes. Amber had never seen another person with Amber eyes, only herself.

"And who are the other two?" Matthew asked trying to get a glimpse of Anakin and Mayla.

"Actually I believe you know them." Padmé said. Then she signalled Anakin over and said, "This is Jedi Grandmaster-"

"Anakin Skywalker. How could I forget? It is after all your doing that prevented Mayla Rekin from being a Sith Lord. Although the aftermath of your actions was tragic, especially for Mr, Mrs, and Nikkia Rekin, may they rest in peace." Matthew said.

"Well, let's not dwell in the doorway. Come in." John said.

The group went in, with Mayla still in the back with her hood up.

"So you know Mayla?" Luke asked.

"Of course, she was my best friend growing up. I was devastated when she was taken away. I heard something about her being a slave on Mustafar. I actually was saving up to go to Mustafar. But then the whole slave freeing thing happened. Now I don't know where she is." Matthew said. Then he turned away from the group and said, "I just wish I could see her again. I'd get everything I have to see her."

Matthew was still turned away from the group when Mayla pushed her way to the front of the group and said, "You can see her again. And it won't cost you anything."

Matthew turned to Mayla. He didn't recognize her so he said, "What do you mean?"

"Matt." Mayla said in a soft voice.

Then she smiled and pulled back her hood to reveal her identity.

The two friends had a happy reunion, with Anakin again having to hold Luke back by the hood.

The group spent the rest of the day in the village. John and Padmé talked about Malasta joining the New Republic, to which John of course said yes.

Amber, Luke, Mayla and Matt spent most of the day either catching up on things or getting to know each other.

Anakin barely said anything as he listened into what had happened after Mayla was taken away. He still felt guilty about what happened to Nikkia, as did Mayla. But the others always made them feel a little better when they tried to convince Mayla and Anakin that it was really Palpatine's fault.

Obi-Wan however seemed distracted, as did the other Jedi but they were focused on other things. Obi-Wan quickly identified his distraction on the fact that he sensed a force sensitive nearby.

They went almost everywhere in the village, that is except two places. Mayla's house and the graveyard, the group left it up to Mayla of whether they should go there are not. Mayla said that they could look at her old home, but she didn't want to go in the house or the graveyard, she wasn't ready.

Mayla house was small, very small. The place was hidden from view by some surrounding trees. The house from the outside was still wrecked from the attack, but it was fairly well kept. That was apparently Matt's doing.

After the sundown, it was settled that Malasta would be a planet of the republic. And since it was so late the group decided to stay the night in the house.

_The middle of the night -Mayla and Amber's room..._

Mayla was used to the room. She and her sister had stayed in it when they had sleepovers when they were younger. They were there so often that it was officially dubbed _the Rekin Room_.

Mayla couldn't sleep; this room had so many memories. And it didn't help with the fact that the bedside table had a picture of her and her sister and a few other pictures containing Nikkia on it.

Mayla turned over in her bed to see Amber sleeping peacefully.

Then she got up, put her cloak on, and left the room.

She put her coat on and left the house, not knowing that someone saw her.

_Later__ –The Graveyard..._

Mayla walked through the cold lifeless graveyard. She knew what she was looking for, but not where it was.

She passed the graves of people she did and didn't know. Three stuck in her mind that told her she was getting close.

_Tristan Matthew Penin_ and _Hayden Marie Penin_'s graves were ones that she momentarily stopped at. They were Matt and John's parents and had died shortly after her sister and parents according to the grave.

Then she also stopped at the grave of _Douglas Kyle Taye_, (but he's not important until next short).

Then she found the graves she was looking for, her family's graves.

She stayed a few minutes each at her parents' graves, but she stayed at Nikkia's for the longest.

There were obvious signs that her grave had been visited regularly. She knew that these visits were from Nikkia's old boyfriend: John. He had never stopped loving her.

Mayla kneeled down on the grave of her sister and cried.

_The next morning –Back at the house..._

Anakin had called the Jedi together, but no one seemed to notice that one was missing.

"Ok, you're all probably wondering why I called this meeting. The fact of the matter is that there's a force sensitive on Malasta." Anakin said.

"We know, we've all sensed it." Amber said.

"The thing is, I know who it is." Anakin said.

"Who is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Matthew." Anakin said.

"Matthew?" The other 3 Jedi said shocked.

"Yes, Matthew. You see when Palpatine was picking a backup apprentice Matthew was one of the choices. But Palpatine thought that he was too strong in the light side to be a Sith. So then he discovered Mayla. I told Mayla's parents about this in hopes that he and Mayla would help each other hide. And now I think he should take Matthew into the order." Anakin explained.

"Of course, we're happy to take in who we can." Luke said.

"But do you think it's wise to remove him from his home. He is very emotionally attached to this place." Obi-Wan said.

"We need to teach him the light side before the dark gets to him." Anakin said.

"I think Anakin's right. And plus he'll be with Mayla. That should help us convince him." Amber said.

"Oh sorry to change subjects, but, has anyone actually seen Mayla today?" Luke asked.

Apparently no one knew where Mayla had gone, that is except Matthew. He had seen Mayla leave and knew where she was. And sure enough they (Luke having insisting on coming) found her.

She had fallen asleep on the grave of her sister.

"So this is Nikkia?" Luke asked Matt not noticing that he was waking up Mayla.

"Yes. It's not much though. That's why I suggested the plaque on the city gates." Matt said.

"You suggested that?" Mayla asked causing the guys to jump a bit.

"Yes." Matt said. "And just to tell you Mayla, it's not good to run off in the middle of the night."

"Oh, please. That's the pot calling the kettle black. You used to do that all the time." Mayla said.

"Most of the time you were with me." Matt said.

The pair laughed.

Then Mayla sighed and said, "Now that I've seen you again it's going to be harder to leave."

"I know what you mean. It's already difficult to get through the days being the only one left here. Everyone else is either only partly here, gone or dead." Matt said, "I'm really going to miss you."

"But Matt, now that Malasta going to join the republic why don't you either come with your brother on his trips to Coruscant or run for senator. Or just save up to come to Coruscant now that you know where I am?" Mayla asked.

Before Matt could responded Luke said, "Actually I don't think Matthew-"

"Please, Luke. You're dating my best friend, call me Matt." Matt interrupted.

"Ok. I don't think Matt will want to waste his credits on trips to Coruscant." Luke said.

"Excuse me?" Mayla said.

"And Luke why wouldn't I?" Matt asked.

"Well if you're going to join the Jedi Order and come to the temple. To pay for trips to a place where you live is just a waste of credits." Luke said.

"What!" Mayla and Matt said.

"It was agreed this morning. Matt, if you want, will join the Jedi Order and return to Coruscant with us." Luke said.

"Join the Jedi? Of course I want to but, how can I leave my home? There's so many memories here, and I have responsibilities here." Matt said.

"Matt, we need everyone we can find." Mayla said. Then she stepped closer to him, put a hand on his arm and said softly, "And I need you, I need my best friend."

Matt looked at Mayla, put his head down and sighed.

Then he said still looking down, "I guess I should start packing."

Mayla smiled then tackled him with a hug. Then when she finished Matthew shook Luke's hand.

"Welcome to the Jedi Order." Luke said.

The trio soon returned to John and Matt's house. Mayla was scalded by Amber a bit for scaring them a bit.

And later that day the deal was sealed. Matt would join the Order and Malasta the republic. John, Matt and Mayla said their goodbyes and they left late that night.

_The next day –Jedi temple..._

The Jedi told Mace everything.

"Well he does seem to have everything in order. I looked at that blood sample you sent me, he does have a high midichlorian count." Mace said.

"What blood sample?" Matt asked.

"When did you get a blood sample?" Luke said.

"I told you that I'm good." Mayla said.

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing to do." Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin.

Anakin then said in a authoritative voice, "I, Anakin Skywalker, first Jedi Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order, accept you into the Jedi Order to be trained in the ways of the force. Until Knighthood you shall be known as Apprentice Penin. Do you accept?"

"I accept." Matt said.

"Good. The New Jedi Order accepts into the order Matthew- Matthew-" Anakin said not knowing Matthew's middle name.

Then Mayla finished for him, "Matthew Terin Penin."

* * *

Ok that's the end of this story.

What do you guys think if I wrote a Christmas Short? I've got two ideas. Vote for which one you want. Or vote none if you don't want one.

* * *

_I'll Be Home For Christmas_

It's Luke, Mayla and their son's first Christmas together. But when Mayla, Lando, Leia, Anakin and R2 miss their flight after a mission, they find that getting home won't be too easy. The group must go to old and new places, meet new and old friends. But the group who refuses to cooperate must work together to fulfill their promise to the others that they'll be home for Christmas.

* * *

_Tradition_

It's the first Christmas everyone has together. But of course, like every family, they fight about where they should have Christmas, what they should do, who should do it and when they should do it. But when you have droids, infants, Jedi, senators, smugglers and Skywalkers you know that everything is anything but ordinary.

* * *

So please give me feedback of what you want, whether it's A or B or none.

* * *

And plus did anyone get anything to do with names. Like why is Matthew's middle name the same as the third Solo child's first name. And did you also get the little joke about the fact that there's a Matthew, Mark, Luke and John?

If you want here's the translations for what the girl and Mayla were saying. (Sorry about the translations. I used Google translator to use get the sayings.)

_Good afternoon. How can I help you? _

_What? _

_I do not understand. _

_You will have to forgive them. They do not know about Malasta the second language. We have a meeting with the governor. This is great master Jedi Anakin Skywalker, the senator from Coruscant Padmé Skywalker, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Amber Larkin and I Jedi Master Mayla Candayla Rekin. _

_Oh yes. We hope you all. Please take a seat as I get it._ (This line was supposed to be: Oh yes, we've been expecting you. Please take a seat while I get him.)

_Thanks.

* * *

_

And here's the preview of the next story (one of my favourites):

* * *

Title: _An Affair To Remember _

Summary:

Part 1: When Amber catches Mayla with a man who isn'tLuke, Amber suspects Mayla of cheating. And when Amber shows Luke, he decides to confront her. Willthe wedding be called off or is it a big misunderstanding?

Part 2: To be announced...

Main Characters:

Part 1:Mayla, Amber &Luke

Part 2: Mayla & Luke

Secondary Characters:

Part 1: The other man

Part 2: Padmé, Anakin, Matthew, Amber & The other man

Cameos:

Part 1: Obi-Wan & R2

Part 2: Palpatine, Cindra, Leia, Nikkia, Mayla's mom (Candayla), Mayla's dad (Shawn), John, (you'll see) &(you'll see)

Year: 7 ABY

During /Between Episode(s): Episode 7 & 8

Companying Song:

Part 1: Gotta go my own way

Part 2: Whatever it takes (Lifehouse)

Rating:

Part 1: T: For Strong language, mild mature references & verbal fights.

Part 2: T+: For Strong language, strong mature references,verbal and mild physical fights.

* * *

Check out the website. There have been some major updates. There's pictures for the shorts. I suggest you check them out.

* * *

See you next short. 


	3. An Affair to Remember: Part 1

Ok guys, here's An Affair to Remember, but first, I would kindly like to ask everyone NOT to translate what Mayla says in her second language nor anything else spoken in that language by anyone. If you do it will completely ruin the next part of this. But don't worry Matt translates for everyone in part 2.

And secondly this is during the period where Mayla is a dark brunette. Read the latest _did you know_ to understand.

Now without further ado... fictionfrek101 presents:

_**She Lived: Short Stories, An Affair to Remember: Part 1**

* * *

_

"I still can't believe it. Our best friends are getting married in 4 weeks." Matthew said to Amber as the couple walked towards Luke and Matthew's apartment.

Matthew had moved in with Luke shortly after he became a Jedi. It was all Mayla's idea. She wanted the two to get to know each other more. And they did but Amber got closer with Matt than Luke did. In fact Amber and Matt were dating. Things seemed to be going fairly smooth with the two, defiantly better than Amber and Luke were.

"You do realize that you've been saying that every week since the date was set." Amber said.

"I know, it's just hard to believe. You always picture what your wedding or your best friends' weddings are going to be like, and whom they're going to marry. But now that I know with Mayla it's hard to believe." Matt said.

"So when you're anyway I'll try to make sure nothing too drastic changes." Amber said as the couple entered Matt apartment.

"Please and thank you." Matt said.

"Hey Luke, Mayla." Amber said to the couple (who was currently making out on the couch not even noticing the guests) then stopping in the middle of the room.

"So the mission will be for-?" Amber asked.

"1 week, with Grandmaster Skywalker and Senator Skywalker." Matt said.

"Ok and-" Amber said. Then she stopped looked at Luke and Mayla and said, "Ok I know they're going to be married soon, but I'd rather they not "strike out" on the couch in front of me."

"Ok." Matt said.

Then Matt grabbed and spray bottle that was sitting on a table next to the couch.

"Ok lovebirds time to come back to reality." Matt said before spraying them with the bottle of water.

"Won't they hurt you after this?" Amber asked Matt (who was still spraying the couple).

"It's worth it." Matt said.

(Ok that scene is much better in my head. But think of the bottle like a Windex bottle, and Matt spraying them like you do a dog when they're bad.)

* * *

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin' _

_I thought that I knew all I need to know

* * *

_

**Luke Skywalker

* * *

**

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me _

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

* * *

_

**Mayla Rekin

* * *

**

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well _

_I learned from you that I do not crumble

* * *

_

**Amber Larkin

* * *

**

_I learned that strength is something you choose _

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'

* * *

_

**Nick

* * *

**

_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

* * *

_

_**An Affair to Remember**_

Year: 7 ABY

Amber was walking in the crowed streets of Coruscant. She was running some wedding errands for Luke and Mayla. She was also thinking about earlier today.

Shortly after she and Mayla had returned from saying goodbye to Matt, Anakin and Padmé they received a call from someone looking for Mayla whom Amber didn't know. Mayla had taken the call into the other room so Amber didn't hear what they were talking about.

This was weird because it wasn't like Mayla to do this. But Amber tried to shrug it off.

Then suddenly Amber spotted Mayla. Amber, planning on sneaking up behind Mayla, took out the recorder that Mayla had given her for a just in case situation.

She recorded while she followed Mayla. Then suddenly Mayla looked around nervously, flipped up her hood and turned into an empty alley where a man stood.

Amber slipped into the shadows and recorded what she saw.

Mayla ran into the man's arms and the two embraced. The man kissed Mayla on the cheek.

Then Mayla started to speak in Averia, her second language.

"Nick Eu não posso acreditar que você está realmente aqui!" Mayla said.

"Me nenhum. Eu não atendidas você Mayla, ele foi idades." He (Nick apparently) repiled.

"Estou tão feliz que você poderia ver - me antes de eu ir."

"Tive que, você é meu primo. Será que ninguém sabe eu estou aqui?"

"Nem mesmo Matt, Nick. Eu não atendidas você tanto."

"Eu também, eu ainda não vi você desde que você se aquilo 17?" Nick said.

"Lembro - me. Desejo podíamos ver uns aos outros com mais frequência." Mayla said.

"Você já disse Luke sobre mim?"

"Não, eu devo ter?"

"Está casar - lhe, por isso, penso que seria sensato."

"Eu só não sabia como lhe dizer." Mayla said.

"Posso responder - lhe?" Nick said.

"Você quer?"

"Ele é casar o meu primo favorito. Ele logo será família, então eu acho que deveria. Também quero ver Matt."

"Eu poderia arranjar - lo. Próximo sábado às 7:00?"

"Sabado então. E dizer Luke." Nick said.

"Vou. Até então eu suponho." Mayla said.

Then the pair embraced again and Nick kissed her on the forehead.

Then they both flipped up their hoods and they (separately) departed from the alley, passing Amber.

But before Mayla left, she paused as if she sensed Amber. Then she looked around as Amber pressed herself against the wall as much as she could. The Mayla shook her head and left.

Amber stepped out from the shadows and said, "Luke's not going to be happy about this."

_Later –Luke's apartment..._

"She what?" Luke asked Amber shocked.

"I think Mayla's cheating on you." Amber said.

"Why do you think that?" Luke asked.

"Watch this." Amber said handing Luke the recorder.

After Luke watched it he didn't say anything. He just turned from Amber, sat down on the couch and picked up a holo of him and Mayla (their engagement holo that Padmé had conviced them to get).

"Luke I'm sorry." Amber said sitting beside him.

"It can't be, she wouldn't, it's just not like her." Luke said. Then he sighed and said, "I've got to talk to her about it."

"You should, but please don't tell her that I was the one who told you."

"I won't, it's not like I'm going to go; Hey Mayla, I had a good time, by the way are you cheating on me?" Luke said.

"Ok, but just don't be rash." Amber said.

"This is coming from the girl who assumes that her best friend is cheating on her fiancé." Luke said.

_Later that night..._

Mayla and Luke entered Luke's apartment from their date.

"Is something wrong Luke? You've been acting weird all day." Mayla said.

"I'm ok." Luke lied.

"You're sure? Because I can make you feel better." Mayla said seductively.

Mayla went for a kiss but Luke turned away.

"Ok Luke, something's up with you." Mayla said.

"No there isn't!" Luke said firmly through gritted teeth.

"Yes there is!" Mayla said. "Luke, please talk to me! We're getting married, you can't keep secrets from me."

"Secrets? Ok then I'll talk to you about secrets. You aren't hiding any secrets from me are you?"

"Of, of course not. Why would you think that?" Mayla said nervously.

"Mayla, don't play games with me, I know about Nick."

"You, you, you know about, Nick?" Mayla asked shocked. "Well, I, I, I don't know what to say to that."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Luke asked.

Mayla raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"You're sneaking around behind my back with this Nick guy." Luke said.

Mayla looked at Luke before she burst out laughing.

"You think that I'm-" Mayla laughed. Then she looked up at Luke and said, "Oh my force you actually think that I'm cheating on you."

Luke's look was enough to tell her his answer.

"Oh my force Luke! What is wrong with you?"

"Well then if you're not, who's Nick?" Luke asked.

"He's no one. Now I've got to talk to you about something." Mayla said.

"No Mayla! Tell me who Nick is."

"It's not important."

"Yes it is. We're getting married I have to trust you."

"Then trust me! Take my word for what I say." Mayla said.

Luke just sighed and looked away.

"Fine." Mayla said before turning and going out the door.

Luke sighed and watched her leave.

_That Night..._

Luke was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

Images of Mayla with Nick in the alley. And images that his own head was making were haunting him.

He could see them kissing, touching, embracing, laughing and loving.

He could see Nick hold Mayla in the way Luke did. The way he looked at her, and touched her, comforted her, and wiped away her tears.

He could see Mayla giving Nick the look she only gave to Luke. The way that Mayla shivered at his every touch like she did with Luke, how she laughed, loved and looked like she was in complete bliss.

The images were torture, so much that Luke couldn't get more than 3 minutes of sleep at a time.

"How could she do this to me?" Luke whispered.

_The next night..._

Luke had thought about what to do. And it pained him at the thought that he either had to forgive Mayla and forget this. Or he had to forgive Mayla and forget her. And he didn't want to forget Mayla, but he, being a Skywalker, didn't want to admit he was wrong.

Luke sighed and opened the door and see Mayla standing there about to knock.

"Oh Mayla, I didn't know that you were out here. Come in, I was just going to go to your place to talk to you." Luke said.

"Oh good." Mayla said coldly.

Luke closed the door and the two faced each other in the living room.

Mayla was close to tears. She too had been thinking, and she knew what she had to do. And she wasn't happy about it.

"Look Mayla, I think we both know what this is about." Luke started. "And I don't want us to end. I know that there's sorry to be said and forgiveness to be given. But can't we just skip that and know that all is forgiven?"

Mayla smiled and said, "I'm so glad you said that."

The couple smiled and embraced.

"I'm so glad that you're sorry about this." Luke said still holding her.

Mayla froze. Then she stepped back from him and said, "What?"

"I'm happy that you didn't have to admit that you're wrong." Luke said.

"But that's the thing, I didn't admit to that. You did."

"Excuse me? I have to admit that you did that? You were the one who cheated on me."

That pushed Mayla over the edge.

"I'm not admitting to something that I didn't do Skywalker!" Mayla said through gritted teeth.

Luke knew he was in deep trouble. The only times Mayla called him Skywalker was when she was teasing him, talking affectionately to him and when he had ticked her off. And Luke knew that this time it wasn't one of the first two.

Luke said, "What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant!" Mayla snapped.

Then she sighed and said, "Look, I gotta say what's on my mind. There's something about us that doesn't seem right these days. Life just keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me. You're gonna be ok. But, I've go to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong with you, I hope you understand. Look, we might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I've gotta go my own way."

"But we've done so much together." Luke said.

"But it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away." Mayla said before sighing again and saying, "I'm leaving you today because I gotta do what's best for me. You're gonna be ok Luke."

Then she looked down and repeated, "I've go to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong with you, I hope you understand. Look, we might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I've gotta go my own way."

"What about us? What about everything we've been through?" Luke asked.

"What about trust?" Mayla asked accusingly.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." Luke said.

"What about me?" Mayla asked stepping slighty back from Luke.

"What am I supposed to do?" Luke asked.

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you." Mayla said before again softly repeating, "I've go to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong with you, I hope you understand. Look, we might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I've gotta go my own way."

"But-"

Mayla shook her head with tears in her eyes.

Then she took his right hand with her left hand and said, "I've gotta go my own way."

Then Mayla sighed, pulled her hand away (leaving something in his hand), pushed pass Luke and left.

Luke watched her disappeared.

Then he sighed, looked down at his hand, and opened his hand to see what she had left.

_It was her engagement ring._

Then Luke looked up, holding back the tears in his eyes and whispered, "Fine."

* * *

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

What will happen next? How will the couple make up (considering they're married in episode 8)? How will everyone react to this news? And just who is Nick exactly? Find out next time in _An Affair to Remember: Part 2_. Se below for a preview of it.

* * *

() means an action.

* * *

**Next Time:**

_What's with you two?

* * *

_

_We leave you alone for one week, and look what happens!

* * *

_

_(Padmé puts her head in her hands, sighing)

* * *

_

_You really are an idiot Luke. _

_Thanks Matt.

* * *

_

_Oh please! Nick is the last person in the universe she would cheat on you with!

* * *

_

_I'm sorry Mayla._

_That doesn't cut it.

* * *

_

_(Mayla kisses Luke passionately, throwing him off gaurd)

* * *

_

_Just talk to me.

* * *

_

_You told Luke about Nick and I?

* * *

_

_(Mayla walks out the room leaving Amber alone)

* * *

_

_I made a mistake.

* * *

_

_You just don't understand! You hurt me by accusing me of doing this!

* * *

_

_I've got to put things right.

* * *

_

_(Mayla slaps Luke)

* * *

_

_Look, she never even told me about him.

* * *

_

_He's her what!

* * *

_

_(Luke sighs sitting against a wall)

* * *

_

_Of course I know Nick!_

_How?_

_Nick is Nick as in Nicholas Shawn Taye!_

_Never heard of him.

* * *

_

_Has Mayla told you nothing?

* * *

_

_Before you go, just let me say one thing._

_What?_

_(Luke kisses Mayla)

* * *

_

_I will not give in to this!

* * *

_

_I love you!

* * *

_

_Where have you been?

* * *

_

_Oh Luke.

* * *

_

**An Affair to Remember: Part 2**

* * *

_This is where the fun begins.

* * *

_

**Coming Soon.**

* * *

Please R & R, and see you next chapter. 


	4. An Affair to Remember: Part 2

Last time:

"I still can't believe it. Our best friends are getting married in 4 weeks." Matthew said to Amber as the couple walked towards Luke and Matthew's apartment.

* * *

"So the mission will be for-?" Amber asked.

"1 week, with Grandmaster Skywalker and Senator Skywalker." Matt said.

* * *

"So when you're away I'll try to make sure nothing too drastic changes." Amber said as the couple entered Matt's apartment.

* * *

Shortly after she and Mayla had returned from saying goodbye to Matt, Anakin and Padmé they received a call from someone looking for Mayla whom Amber didn't know. Mayla had taken the call into the other room so Amber didn't hear what they were talking about.

* * *

Then suddenly Mayla looked around nervously, flipped up her hood and turned into an empty alley where a man stood.

* * *

Mayla ran into the man's arms and the two embraced. The man kissed Mayla on the cheek.

* * *

"She what?" Luke asked Amber shocked.

"I think Mayla's cheating on you." Amber said.

* * *

"I've got to talk to her about it."

* * *

"Mayla, don't play games with me, I know about Nick."

* * *

"How could she do this to me?" Luke whispered.

* * *

"I'm happy that you didn't have to admit that you're wrong." Luke said.

* * *

"I'm not admitting to something that I didn't do Skywalker!" Mayla said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"What about us? What about everything we've been through?" Luke asked.

"What about trust?" Mayla asked accusingly.

* * *

Then she took his right hand with her left hand and said, "I've gotta go my own way."

* * *

Then he sighed, looked down at his hand, and opened his hand to see what she had left.

_It was her engagement ring.

* * *

_

Then Luke looked up, holding back the tears in his eyes and whispered, "Fine."

* * *

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'

* * *

_

**Luke Skywalker

* * *

**

_I thought that I knew all I need to know

* * *

_

**Mayla Rekin

* * *

**

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

* * *

_

**Amber Larkin

* * *

**

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

* * *

_

**Matthew Penin

* * *

**

_I learned from you that I do not crumble

* * *

_

**Nicholas Shawn Taye

* * *

**

_I learned that strength is something you choose

* * *

_

**Padmé Skywalker

* * *

**

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'

* * *

_

**Anakin Skywalker

* * *

**

_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

* * *

_

Luke woke up miserably; Mayla had broken off the engagement 5 days ago.

He left his apartment the same time as Mayla and Amber left theirs.

"Morning Luke." Amber said as Mayla locked the door.

"Morning Amber, Mayla." Luke said as Mayla turned around.

Mayla just looked at him, then turned and walked away.

"She's still a little sour." Amber said.

"Yeah, I got that." Luke said.

Then the three Jedi went to The Jedi Landing Platform where Matthew, Padmé and Anakin were arriving.

After the greeting and everything was done they started to talk about the mission.

"So how was it?" Amber asked.

"Well, Arteina (R-tea-na) is now an official planet of the Republic." Padmé said.

"That's great." Amber said.

"Somebody's going to have to contact the senate and relay this information." Anakin said.

"I'll do it!" Mayla eagerly said (wanting to get away from Luke).

Then Mayla turned around and left. But not without intentionally walking roughly right into Luke's shoulder. A gesture with Luke sighed and rolled his eyes to.

"Ok that's it, I have to ask." Padmé said, "What's with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"All this time I've seen her today there's been tension between you two." Padmé said. "What did you do?"

"Hey! This time it wasn't me!" Luke said.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand." Luke said.

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other.

Then Anakin sarcastically said, "Oh right, of course your mother and I wouldn't understand. I mean since when have _we_ ever had a fight or problems. I mean all of us here know just how perfect our marriage has been. Just sunshine and roses-"

"I get the point!" Luke snapped. "I know that you've had problems, but none like this, at least not fully like this.

"He's right; this is bigger than anything you've had." Amber said.

"So you're telling me it's worse than one of you turned Sith lord, joined the empire. And the other having to raise one child out of a set of twins and give up the other. And they have to stay on Tatoonie for 19 years. Then fight to get the dark side one back to the light side, for another 4 years and just when everything's going to be alright, one goes into a coma for a year. Wow, that's really bad." Anakin said.

"Wait, you've let Amber in on this?" Padmé said.

"Actually it's technically the other way around." Amber said.

"Yeah, Amber kinda let _me_ in on it." Luke said.

"Just tell us what happened." Matt said.

Amber and Luke explained what happened.

Padmé put her head in her hands, sighing.

"Oh Luke." Padmé said.

"We leave you alone for one week, and look what happens!" Anakin said.

"I don't believe it." Matt said. "That doesn't sound like Mayla at all."

"He's right, it doesn't. There must be some mistake. Look, Amber you get that recording of Mayla and that other man and we'll work this out at Anakin and mine's apartment." Padmé said.

"Isn't mine and Anakin's the grammatically correct way of saying it?" Luke asked.

"Don't start." Padmé warned.

"Hey, what was the guy's name?" Matt asked.

"Nick." Luke and Amber said.

"Nick?" Matt asked with recognition on his face and in his voice. Then he muttered to himself, "It can't be."

_Later__ –Anakin and Padmé's Apartment..._

"Ok, let's see that recording." Padmé said.

"Wait one sec! I just have to ask about Nick." Matt said.

"Ok." Luke said.

"Does he have dark brown hair?" Matt asked.

"Ah, yeah." Amber said confused.

"And green eyes?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Amber said.

"And is he, I don't know, about a little taller than Anakin, kind of muscular, somewhat toned, about our age and speaks Averia?" Matt asked.

"Do you know him? Because you just described him perfectly." Amber said.

"No I'm just making this up on the spot." Matt said sarcastically.

"Seriously Matt, do you know him?" Luke asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Matt said.

"Well then why don't we play the recording?" Anakin said.

After they played the recording, the first thing Matt said wasn't at all what they expected.

"You really are an idiot Luke." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt." Luke said sarcastically.

Amber said, "Why is Luke an idiot? This recording proves that-"

"That you two have had a miscommunication and are jumping to conclusions." Matt finished for her.

"You're joking right? Mayla is cheating on me with this Nick guy." Luke said.

"Oh please! Nick is the last person in the universe she would cheat on you with!" Matt said.

"You know him?" Padmé asked.

"Of course I know Nick!" Matt said.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"Nick is Nick as in Nicholas Shawn Taye!" Matt explained.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Never heard of him." Luke said.

"Has Mayla told you nothing?" Matt asked.

"What are you talking about? Who's Nick? And how do you know him?" Amber asked.

"Maybe if I translated the recording for you, you all would understand." Matt said.

"Well than do so." Anakin said.

"Play the recording, but not all of it! Only little bits at a time." Matt instructed.

They played the recording.

* * *

_"Nick Eu não posso acreditar que você está realmente aqui!" __Mayla said.

* * *

_

"Ok what she said was, Nick I can't believe you're actually here!" Matt translated.

* * *

_"Me nenhum. Eu não atendidas você Mayla, ele foi idades." __He (Nick apparently) __replied

* * *

_

"Me neither. I've missed you Mayla, it's been ages."

* * *

_"Estou tão feliz que você poderia ver - me antes de eu ir."

* * *

_

"I'm so happy that you could see me before you go."

* * *

_"Tive que, você é meu primo. Será que ninguém sabe eu estou aqui?"

* * *

_

"Ok and this just proves why Mayla would never cheat on you with Nick." Matt smirked.

"Why, what did she say?" Anakin asked.

"Well the second thing he said was: Does anyone else know I'm here?" Matt said.

"What did he say first?" Padmé asked.

"He said..." Matt said.

Then Matt looked Luke right in the eye, smirked and said, "I had to, you're my cousin."

"What!" Luke asked shocked. "He's her _cousin_?"

"Mayla has a cousin?" Padmé asked.

"No, she has 6." Matt said.

"6? I didn't even know she had one!" Luke said before he turned to Amber and said, "How could you not tell me about her cousin? Or cousins? Or whatever!"

"Look, she never even told me about him." Amber said. "How could I tell you?"

"Wait, wait, wait back up! Mayla has 6 cousins? Why hasn't she said anything about them?" Anakin said.

"Well a few things happened and she doesn't talk to them often." Matt said.

"Who are her 6 cousins?" Amber asked.

"Well, there are 4 from her mother's sister, Candice, 2 pairs of twins. I believe it's first a pair of boys then a pair of girls. They're, I think, called, from oldest to youngest, William, Joshua, Alice and Stephanie. But Mayla is not on good terms with them." Matt said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well their mothers didn't get along too well. Something about Mayla's father, an arranged married, her mother wanting to be a doctor and a will. The story has never been fully told to anyone outside of the family. Oh and also Mayla's mother's family blames Mayla for the death of her parents and sister." Matt said.

"How can they do that?" Padmé asked.

"They had to vent on someone; anyway Mayla hasn't spoken to them directly since she was 12." Matt said.

"What about Nick and her other cousin?" Luke asked.

Matt said, "Ah yes, Nick. You know I thought you'd pick up on who he was from his full name. Nicholas Shawn Taye, doesn't that sound a lot like the name of-"

"Her father." Luke and Amber said with Matt.

"Her father?" Padmé asked.

"Her father's name was Shawn Nicolae Rekin. Nick's father's name was Douglas Kyle Taye (AN: Remember Mayla visited his grave back in _Home Sweet Home_)." Matt said.

"If they were brothers why do they have different last names?" Amber asked.

"Mr. Taye and Mr. Rekin brothers? You're joking right? Of course they weren't brothers." Matt said.

"Then who-" Padmé asked.

"Mr. Rekin's twin was, or is seeing as their not dead, called Maybella Sashia Rekin or Taye after she married Mr Taye. She's the mother of Nick and his twin Kaleen Alexis Taye. (AN: gee where have we heard those names?)" Matt said. "Yeah the 6 of us tighter than rope."

"6?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, the 6 of us. Me, John, Kal, Nick, May, and Nikki..." Matt said his voice starting to drift off.

"So I've been thinking that Mayla's cheating on me when really she was only seeing her cousin." Luke said, "Wow I don't think I could look worse to Mayla."

"Oh the conversation she had with Nick gets better." Matt said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"Play the recording." Matt said.

* * *

_"Nem mesmo Matt, Nick. __Eu não atendidas você tanto."

* * *

_

"Not even Matt, Nick. I've missed you so much." Matt translated.

* * *

_"Eu também, eu ainda não vi você des__de que você se aquilo 17?" __Nick said.

* * *

_

_"_Me too, I haven't seen you since you were what 17?" Matt said.

"Wait! What does she mean she saw him when she was 17? I don't remember him." Amber said.

Matt just shrugged.

* * *

_"Lembro - me. __Desejo podíamos ver uns aos outros com mais frequência." __Mayla said.

* * *

_

"I remember. I wish we could see each other more often. " Matt translated.

* * *

_"Você já disse Luke sobre mim?"_

_"Não, eu devo ter?"

* * *

_

"Ok Luke, this is the part that it gets worse for you." Matt said, "He asked, Have you told Luke about me? To which she replied, No, should I have?"

* * *

_"Está casar - lhe, por isso, penso que seria sensato."

* * *

_

"You are marrying him, so I think it would be wise."

* * *

_"Eu só não sabia como lhe dizer." __Mayla said.

* * *

_

"I just didn't know how to tell him." Matt said.

Luke sighed he now knew why she didn't tell him.

* * *

_"Posso responder - lhe?" __Nick said.

* * *

_

"Can I meet him?"

* * *

_"Você quer?"

* * *

_

"You want to?"

* * *

_"Ele é casar o meu primo favorito. Ele logo será família, então eu acho que deveria. __Também quero ver Matt."

* * *

_

"He is marrying my favourite cousin. He soon will be family, so I think I should. I also want to see Matt."

* * *

_"Eu poderia arranjar - lo. Próximo sábado às 7:00?"

* * *

_

"I could arrange it. Next Saturday at 7:00?"

* * *

_"Sabado então. __E dizer Luke." __Nick said.

* * *

_

"Saturday then. And tell Luke."

* * *

_"Vou. Até então eu suponho." __Mayla said.

* * *

_

"And finally she says, I will. Until then I guess. Then Nick and Mayla went separate ways." Matt said.

Everyone was silent.

Amber laughed then said, "Well I think both Luke and I now feel like the universe's biggest a-"

"Amber!" Padmé snapped.

"I've got to put things right." Luke said.

"Yeah." Matt said.

Luke got up to start right away.

But then he turned back to face the others he turned back and asked, "By the way, is there anything else Mayla's hiding from me?"

For a moment Matt looked like there was something but then he said, "No, and if there is I'm sure Mayla will tell you. After all what's a relationship without secrets?"

Then Luke, Padmé, Anakin and Amber all looked and felt a little guilty. They all had secrets they hadn't told their significant others.

But those are other stories.

_Meanwhile –Mayla's room..._

Mayla sat on her bed thinking.

"I should have told Luke. This is my fault." Mayla thought, "But if he can't trust me, then I shouldn't be with him."

Mayla sighed then got up and went to her closet.

She pulled out a big book, then sat on her bed and opened the book.

It was a scrapbook, and the last gift that Nikkia had given to Mayla before her death. It contained things of writing, little things like invitations and such every now and again, and holos that you could turn on and off.

Mayla had kept this one thing with her throughout the years and added new stuff. There were several pages containing things with her new friends.

Her and Amber during their slavery, when she arrived to the temple, when Amber moved in, a couple pages with her, Lando and Markus. There was also things with Mace, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé, John, Matt, a page or two with Leia, Han, the droids, Chewie, Lena, the Solo twins and of course Luke. Their were pages on the Solo wedding (which she was a bridesmaid in when the flu broke out and a couple of Leia's friends had to drop out), her latest visits to Rayvin, some of her and Luke's dates, a double date with Matt and Amber and of course when Luke proposed to her.

But she flipped through the first pages looking at her family. Then she found what she was looking for.

It was a holo of the 6 of them when they were 13 (except John who was 14) and goofing off. They were at a pool having fun.

There was a laughing Mayla who had her arm around a laughing Matthew. Matt was standing next to a very embarrassed, very mad, very wet Jonathon, who looked like he was about to tackle his brother. His girlfriend, Nikkia, had her arms wrapped around Jonathon trying to hold back a laugh. And next to them was a laughing Nick who was unaware that his sister Kaleen, who was standing next to him, was about to tackle him.

The grownup Mayla was on the verge of tears. This was probably the happiest they had ever been. Matt had pushed John into the pool, by Mayla's convincing. And John was embarrassed that his brother had done that in front of Nikkia, his girlfriend. And after the holo had been taken Kaleen tackled her brother, then Mayla and Matt tackled their older siblings and they all ended up having a splash fight.

"If Luke only understood." Mayla thought.

Then she flipped to a page that was titled: SECOND CHANCES.

It contained some holos of her friends after fights, and a holo that she had put in of when Amber had forgiven her about the whole Luke thing.

Then at the bottom in Nikkia's neat writing it said:

_Sis this page is about second chances. I hope that in the future all of us give each other second chances. I know I always will, and you should always give everyone a second chance._

Mayla sighed.

Then she looked at her communicator.

_Matt and Luke's apartment –Luke's bedroom..._

Luke lay on his bed trying to think how to get Mayla to take him back.

Then his communicator rang.

"Hello?" Luke answered it.

"Luke?" Mayla's voice said on the other end.

"Mayla? What are you doing calling me?"

"Luke, we need to talk about this whole Nick thing."

"Mayla listen, I had Matt see the clip and he told me about Nick."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Look Luke we need to talk about this face to face. Can you come over? Like right now?"

"I'll be there in a heartbeat." Luke said. "No wait that's a bad metaphor."

"Why?" Mayla asked on the other end.

"Because I haven't had one of those since you left me."

He heard sniff on the other end. He could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"Stop it Luke." She said.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"Just get over here."

"Ok."

Then Luke hung up. He quickly got up and grabbed Mayla's returned engagement ring and put it in his pocket hopefully.

Luke made it over.

"Come in." Mayla said.

The two sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Mayla." Luke finally said.

Mayla sighed then said, "That doesn't cut it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I thought you were going to forgive me. I'm sorry we just had a miscommunication."

"What you think I was just going to let us kiss and makeup?" Mayla said.

"Basically. After all that is what you sounded like on the communicator." Luke said.

"This isn't just a silly fight!"

"Oh well I guess I'm sorry for thinking you were seeing your cousin! But how was I supposed to know!"

"I just can't believe you don't trust me."

"Well I'm sorry. It's just how can I trust you? You've been keeping a lot of secrets from me!" Luke said.

"I don't have secrets that concern you that much." Mayla said.

"Oh really, so I don't need to know about you're family. What about your aunt Candice and how her family blames you for your family's deaths?"

"How do you-"

"Matthew told me! What else don't I know? Is your sister really alive and a criminal!"

Mayla slapped Luke and said, "Don't you dare drag Nikkia into this!"

"Then what?"

"You just don't understand! You hurt me by accusing me of doing this!" Mayla shouted at Luke.

"Can you really blame me?" Luke shouted. "What happened with Nick and his family? Did they join the empire? Did they kill your sister? Are they criminals?"

"They're bounty hunters! And they're smugglers! My when I was 11 my uncle was wanted in service on threat of death by the empire. But he didn't want to go, so he struck up a deal with some bounties and tricked the empire into thinking he was dead. Then about a month before I turned 14 the empire found out he was alive and killed him. Then when I was 15 the bounty hunters went for him to fulfill his end of the bargain except he was dead. So they made Kaleen and Nick take his place. They freed Kaleen when she was 19 but Nick is still under their service. But Nick escaped and wanted to visit me before they found him. Are you happy now Luke?" Mayla said.

Luke said nothing.

"Just get out." Mayla said.

And Luke obeyed. Then he went home into his bedroom.

Luke sighed sitting against a wall and put his hands in his pockets. And felt something and took it out. It was the engagement ring, he tried to hold back his tears but this time he failed to do so.

_Later that night –Amber and Mayla's apartment..._

"Look forgive him." Amber said as Mayla changed out of her Jedi robes into something more comfortable.

Jedi didn't have to wear Jedi robes 24/7 they had normal clothes. But some Jedi chose not to wear anything but Jedi robes. However Matt, Mayla, Luke and Amber were not one of those people.

"I can't, he hurt me. How can I like someone who jumps to those kinds of conclusions?" Mayla asked.

"Look, I made a mistake. It happens." Amber said not realizing what she was saying.

Mayla froze, and Amber realized what she had just said.

"You." Mayla said. "You told Luke about Nick and I?"

Amber nodded.

"Luke didn't think that Nick and I were together. He didn't catch us. It was you. I knew I sensed you in the alley with us!" Mayla said.

"I'm sorry." Amber said.

But Mayla walked out the room leaving Amber alone.

Mayla left the apartment with Amber following behind.

"I'm sorry Mayla." Amber called.

"Mayla!" Matt called coming out of his apartment.

"Matt?" Mayla asked.

"Mayla there's something really important that you have to see in here." Matt said before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the apartment.

Matt pushed her in then stood behind the door.

Standing in front of Mayla was an annoyed looking Luke.

Mayla turned to face Matt who was now joined by Amber.

"We'll be back when you solve this." Amber said before they shut the door.

"Amber Larkin! Matthew Penin! You two are so dead when I get my hands on you two!" Mayla shouted at the door. Then she turned to face Luke and said, "So that was the only way you could think of to get me to talk to you?"

"No, this was all their idea. I was totally against it." Luke said.

"Well that doesn't matter."

"Mayla, just talk to me." Luke said.

Mayla sighed then said, "Fine."

Then Luke laughed and said, "This is where the fun begins."

They both laughed.

Then Luke said, "Listen, Mayla I never thought that, I didn't mean to, I-"

He was finding it hard to concentrate on what he was saying because he couldn't take his eyes off of Mayla. She looked so beautiful that night wearing her black button up tank top, jeans, locket, dark brunette hair falling down her shoulders and black open toed high heels.

"I love you!" He was finally able to spit out.

Mayla's eyes filled up with tears and she tried not to cry as she said, "I will not give in to this!"

"Look Mayla, you can walk out that door and leave me standing here. We don't have to be together, and we can forget this, and our future together and what we wanted our future to be. Like my father once said, sometimes we have to give up what we what the most and do what is requested of us." Luke said, "Before you go, just let me say one thing."

"What?" Mayla asked.

Luke kissed Mayla.

At first she was caught off guard but then she surrendered to it, and when Luke ended the kiss Mayla had her eyes closed and was trembling.

"How does he always know exactly what to do?" Mayla wondered.

"That." Luke said. "Now, you can go if you want to."

The Luke turned away and headed towards his room.

"Wait Luke." Mayla said.

Luke stopped and turned to her.

Mayla cautiously walked over to him, stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye.

Mayla kissed Luke passionately, throwing him off guard.

At first Luke was taken back but then he started to return it. The kissing started to get more passionate by the second.

_Two hours later..._

"So I'm guessing we're back together?" asked a shirtless Luke, whose hair was now a little messier, while sitting on his bed.

"I think we are." Mayla said buttoning her tank top back up, whose hair and makeup were also messed up now. "We better be."

Luke laughed and put on his shirt.

Mayla smiled then she looked around and said, "I had another shoe."

Luke then opened his bedside table drawer and took out a small box.

"Found it." Mayla said as she retrieved her shoe from under the bed.

She sat on the bed and put her shoe back on. Luke turned to her, moved right behind her, wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

Mayla smiled and slightly giggled.

"Luke, what are you doing? Haven't you already had enough of that from me tonight?" Mayla asked seductively.

"I have something for you." Luke said, "Here."

Luke slipped the box into her hand. She opened the box and smiled. It was her engagement ring.

Mayla slipped it on then kissed Luke.

"I am so going to thank Amber and Matt." Mayla said.

Then suddenly Luke and Mayla went wide eyed.

"MATT AND AMBER!" They shouted.

The two rushed back to Mayla and Amber's apartment to a very angry looking Amber and Matt.

"Where have you been?" Amber and Matt asked.

"Ah, we've been at Luke's place making up." Mayla said.

"I'm sorry did you say making up, or making out?" Amber said. "Or where you doing the other thing?"

"We did not do the other thing." Mayla defended.

"What about each other?" Amber asked.

"Amber!" An embarrassed Mayla and Luke snapped.

"I knew it." Amber said.

"Ok lovebirds you've had enough fun tonight. Luke it's time to go. Bye Amber, Mayla." Matt said grabbing Luke by the arm and pushing him out the door. Then he turned back to the girls and said, "Oh Mayla? You missed a button."

Mayla looked do and did up the button on her tank top she had missed doing up.

Then she looked back up at Amber and smiled. But Amber did not return the smile.

Mayla's smile dropped, she hung her head down and said, "I'll go to my room."

And that is the story of how Nick first entered the lives of the Skywalkers. But they were unaware as to how many more times he would come back. And unaware that he would play a huge part in the future of one Lena Skywalker.

* * *

What did everyone think? I tried to do that last part tastefully.

One quick note this is the first time my new beta was edited a chapter. Thanks stellergazeller.

* * *

Here's the preview for the next story:

Title: _A Tatooine Secret_

Summary: Trouble brews when Padmé is informed that Bryce Soasle is in Coruscant and looking for her. And Padmé, Luke & Obi-Wan are forced to reveal a secret to Anakin that they hoped never to tell; Bryce Soasle is Padmé's ex-fiancée

Main Characters: Padmé, Luke & Anakin

Secondary Characters: Obi-Wan, Bryce, Owen, Beru & Kitser

Cameos: Leia, Watto, Biggs, Han, Chewie, Amber,Mayla, Kaymerin, Padmé (Solo)& Lena

Year: 7 ABY (in flashback mode) 7 BBY

During/Between Episode(s): Episodes 7 & 8 also (in flashback mode) 3 & 4

Companying Song: N/A

Rating: **T **: For Strong language, mature references, verbal and physical fights.

* * *

See you then. 


End file.
